Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a tire valve such as those used in association with a tubeless tire and rim. The tire valve includes a tire air pressure indicator incorporated therein to provide a continuous visual indication of the air pressure within the tire. The tire valve includes a rigid tubular main stem having means on its inner end for mounting on a tire rim together with an external sleeve spaced from and sealingly engaged with the main stem to form an air chamber. A spring biased piston is slidably disposed in the air chamber for movement longitudinally therein with air passages communicating the interior of the stem with the air chamber with the air pressure in the tire also occurring in the air chamber thereby moving the piston outwardly by compressing a calibrated spring in accordance with the air pressure. The external sleeve is transparent and the piston serves as an indicator associated with a graduated scale on the sleeve to indicate the air pressure in the tire.